


Safe Spaces

by shipatfirstsight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Short, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipatfirstsight/pseuds/shipatfirstsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had gotten used to sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short? I'm just trying to get a feel for this dynamic, honestly, and I had this plot idea so this happened. The smut is coming, though, eventually. Unedited.

Rey was used to sleeping alone. At night, alone in her shell of a home, she’d wondered if she’d ever be able to be with anyone—if she‘d be able to stand the presence of someone else in her room, let alone in her bed. It was the anxiety that came from being alone on a planet that demanded cruelty to survive—the fear that at any moment someone would take her meager belongings and leave her with nothing.

She couldn’t sleep in barracks when she joined the Resistance. She’d tried, so hard, but she’d spent nearly three days with barely any sleep at all. Her eyes would close, only for some noise to force her awake, heart bounding, breath shallow and hard. Or someone would move, and she’d clutch at the pack she slept with, filled with her most precious belongings. Maybe the problem was that she didn’t know everyone in the barracks; at least fifty different people, some of the beds housing a different person evert night, occupied the room, and it was hard to get comfortable when she was never quite sure who she was sleeping around. She’d requested a private room when people started waking up and glaring at her constant movement through the night. It was one thing for her own sleep to be disturbed; it was an entirely different matter to ruin the sleep of everyone around her.

When she slept alone that was when the nightmares came. She couldn’t win, really; to sleep at all, she seemed to have to be alone, but then she was haunted by phantom terrors conjured only by the fear in her head. But at least she was sleeping, even if she had to deal with dreams of being abandoned over and over and over.

The first few times she, Kylo, and Hux had sex, she hadn’t stayed the night. Ever. She wasn’t sure what the two men did when she left, but she hadn’t thought she’d ever be able to _sleep_ around them. And she didn’t want to ruin their sleep, not when they both looked like they needed every precious bit just as much as she did. They worried about her enough as it was; they were confined to the New Republic’s capital and she was the one who went off world on missions. Rey didn’t want to tell them about her nightmares, didn’t want them to know her private weakness.

They’d told her they understood when she explained, albeit haltingly, that she couldn’t stay the night, supplying half-truths to not worry them and to not make them feel like she didn’t want to be with them. She had no reason to doubt their insistence that they understood. Well, she had no reason to doubt them anymore.

So that was their cycle. They’d spend a blissful amount of time wrapped in each other’s arms, and when they were done she would slip out of Kyo and Hux’s room to return to her own. They never went to her room from some unspoken agreement; she never invited them, and they never asked.

And then one night, almost a year to the day after they’d started their relationship, she stayed in their room. Rey wasn’t sure what it was—though it probably had at least something to do with the combination of exhaustion from a hard day, and them, rubbing her aching muscles until she inevitably did what she had thought was impossible. She fell asleep with people in the room and it hadn't even been a struggle. When she woke up, she could tell that hours had passed; sun was filtering in through the blinds and the last she could remember, it had been dark.

Kylo was curled protectively against the front of her body, and she was sure the warm presence behind her was Hux. They were both snoring, and she realized with a laugh she tried to muffle that the noise coming from each of them was what had done her in and woken her up. The sounds they were making were obnoxious, even if they weren't entirely loud—she had no idea how the two of them dealt with sharing a room at all. It was…sort of sweet, though, and was definitely endearing.

“You stayed,” a drowsy voice floated into her ear from behind. Hux pressed a kiss behind her ear after the words were spoken; she could feel that his lips were crooked up in a smile and it drove away any guilt she might have felt for waking him up. 

“Mmhm,” she mumbled back, smiling softly in return, pressing back against him.

“You could make it a habit,” Hux suggested, voice pitched low. Kylo didn’t stir, but he pressed closer to her, throwing an arm over her and Hux and drawing the three of them even closer together.

“Maybe I will,” she whispered, curling one hand into Kylo’s hair. He was a heavy sleeper it seemed, and she smiled fondly at him. She felt warm and comfortable and safe cradled as she was between the two men. Before she knew it, her eyes were drifting shut once more, pulled back under by the steady breathing surrounding her. 

She didn’t have a single nightmare that night. Or the next. And only rarely on any of the nights after she moved permanently into their room for that matter. The longer she lived with them, the less she stirred from her sleep at the slightest noise; she even got used to the two of them snoring, and they did snore, no matter how much they tried to deny it. The sound was soothing after a while, though, lulling her back to sleep when she did stir awake in the night. When she did have a nightmare, they both seemed to know, rousing and cradling her together until she fell back asleep. They had nightmares too, she found; none of them ever talked about what they dreamt up, but they fell into an easy pattern, comforting each other when the nightmares did come. 

In the end, Rey found it was far easier to get used to sleeping with people than she’d ever thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://shipatfirstsight.tumblr.com)


End file.
